The Rescue
by Jameer14
Summary: A sequel to The Sacrifice. Now that Oliver is under Experion's control, he plans to resurrect the Clan of Nightmares, an evil group that could takeover the universe. Skylar, Kaz, Horace, & others must go to great lengths to rescue Oliver from Experion & stop the universe from being taken over. This will contain characters from other shows/movies. Rated T for violence and intensity
1. Chapter 1

**Well, time to kick off the sequel to** ** _The Sacrifice_** **. I'm very excited to continue this adventure and I hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **One thing before I begin:** ** _The Rescue_** **will feature characters from other TV shows and movies. However, since it will include more than one TV show/movie and on fanfiction, you can only list it as a crossover with two TV shows/ movies, I have decided that instead of making** ** _The Rescue_** **a crossover, I will keep it purely under the Mighty Med category, but will let you know that characters from other TV Shows and movies will make appearances in later chapters. Plus, it would make** ** _The Rescue_** **easier to find.**

 **Anyway, without further ado, here is the first chapter of** ** _The Rescue._** **Enjoy!:**

 **Chapter 1**

Less than a second after the events of _The Sacrifice_ , Kaz and Skylar were back at Mighty Med, thanks to the wormhole transporter.

Horace, Phillip, and a few other doctors were in the main area of Mighty Med.

"Oh, back so soon?" Horace said. "So, how'd it go with Oliver?"

"Well…he survived his training and became Caduceo," Kaz said.

"Really?" Horace looked surprised.

"Told ya," said Phillip, as he held out his hand.

Horace sighed, reached into his pocket, pulled out a twenty dollar bill, and placed it into Phillip's palm.

"But then Experion sabotaged the Transference Chamber and now Oliver is evil and under Experion's control!" Skylar exclaimed.

"Ha!" said Horace. He snatched back his twenty dollar bill.

Skylar sighed. "Guys, this is serious! What do we do?"

Horace put the money back in his pocket. "Well, mind control _is_ curable, but in different ways. So for me to know how to cure Oliver, I'll need a DNA sample from him so I know what needs to be done."

"How are we supposed to get a DNA sample?" Kaz asked.

Horace shrugged. "Well, there are many different ways, the most popular ones being hair, saliva, and blood. There are also two other ways…but I wouldn't recommend using those."

"No, I meant we don't know where Oliver is!" Kaz said.

"Wait, what about Ambrose?" Skylar suggested. "Do you think he could tell us?"

Kaz snapped his fingers. "Of course! Why didn't I think of that?"

Horace rubbed his chin. "Um, did Experion mention any evil plans that he may or may not do with Oliver under his control?"

"Yeah, he mentioned reviving some super villains from a group called the Clan of Nightmares," Kaz replied.

Horace gasped. "Oh no! This is _terrible_!" He calmly crossed his arms. "Kaz, your fly is down."

"Really? Danget!" Kaz turned around and pulled up his fly.

"Also, if what Kaz said is true, then we may be facing a grave danger," Horace said. "The villainous group that Experion is supposedly going after are from more than 1,000 years ago. Villains back then were a lot more powerful than the ones that exist today. Plus, the Clan of Nightmares was the most powerful villainous group of their time."

Kaz turned back around. "Well, what do we do?"

"Stop Experion!" Horace said. "Gee, wasn't that obvious?"

"I meant _how_ do we stop him?" Kaz said.

Horace thought for a moment. "Well, if those villains are resurrected, then it's practically game over. So we can't let that happen. If we can pull Oliver from Experion's control as soon as possible, then he won't to revive the Clan of Nightmares. But like I said earlier, I need a sample of Oliver's DNA to figure that out."

"That's why Kaz and I were going to go to Ambrose!" Skylar said. "He can tell us where Oliver is and we can go get the sample!"

"Then go!" Horace said. "Time is of the essence!"

Kaz and Skylar nodded and hurried out of the room.

* * *

Phillip and Horace watched Kaz and Skylar leave.

"Do you think that they'll get the DNA sample in time?" Phillip asked. "And can you figure out the cure before the Clan of Nightmares are resurrected?"

Horace sighed. "Phillip, I'm gonna be honest with you: if Skylar and Kaz can get me the DNA sample in a timely manner, then I'll work as fast as I can to figure out the cure. But I don't think I'll be fast enough."

"So you think that Experion and Oliver will resurrect the Clan of Nightmares before you can figure out a cure?" Phillip asked.

"Precisely."

Phillip gulped. "So we're dead. I think I'm gonna write my will now. It shouldn't take long since I don't like anyone, especially the staff here at Mighty Med. I mean, my own family makes fun of my tiny head!"

Horace shook his head. "Don't write your will just yet, Phillip. I have a backup plan. And if it comes to it, that backup plan could save us all."

Phillip raised his eyebrows. "What's your backup plan?"

"I can't tell you," Horace said. "If I told you, I could get in huge trouble and would probably be arrested. And then we'd be doomed for sure."

"Is it really that bad?"

"It breaks almost every rule in this universe," Horace said. "But it would be the only way we could stand a chance against the Clan of Nightmares."

Phillip nodded. "Okay. I trust you."

Horace smiled. "I'm glad you do. I'll need all the trust I can get when it's time to unveil my backup plan."

* * *

Oliver and Experion walked through a portal on to the planet Caldera.

"Wow, you can make portals too?" Experion was saying. "I kinda wish I had your powers."

Oliver silently closed the portal behind him.

Experion sighed. "You're no fun to talk to. You know that, right?" He reached inside his costume and pulled out a piece of paper. "Now, if my sources are correct, this is the spot where The Annihilator was killed and melted by Hapax the Elder."

Oliver looked at the ground with his red eyes, but did not say anything.

Experion put the paper back in his costume. "Caduceo, I want you to resurrect The Annihilator!"

Oliver held out his hands and a transparent red cloud of energy formed between Oliver's hands and the ground. " _Vim, excitare! Evigilare faciatis vivere! Vim surge Mortui estis! Vim surge Mortui estis! Vim surge Mortui estis_!"

Black liquid seeped up and out of the ground, coming together to form The Annihilator.

"Wha—what happened?" The Annihilator got to his feet.

"My new pal, _Caduceo_ brought you back to life," Experion said. "Say hi, Oliver."

Oliver put his hands at his sides, but did not respond.

Experion rolled his eyes. " _Caduceo_! Don't be rude! Say hi!"

"Hi." Oliver did a small wave, then put his hand back at his sides.

The Annihilator nodded. "You have done well, faithful servant."

Experion scowled. "Servant? I bring you back form the dead and I'm a _servant_?!"

"The Annihilator bows to no one!" The Annihilator snapped.

"Cute, you still refer to yourself in the third person," Experion scowled. "But soon enough, we're gonna see who bows to who."

"What are you talking about?" The Annihilator growled.

"If my predictions are right, then you'll find that out in a few seconds," Experion said. "Otherwise, I'm screwed."

Suddenly, The Annihilator grabbed the sides of his head. "Aaaarrgh!" he screamed. "What the heck is happening to me?"

Experion smiled slyly. "A transition of authority."

The Annihilator screamed for a few more seconds, then stopped. He stood up straight anf put his hands by his side.

"Caduceo, who do you serve?" Experion asked.

"I serve Experion, soon to be ruler of this universe!" Oliver recited.

"Annihilator, who do you serve?" Experion repeated.

"I serve Experion, soon to be ruler of this universe!" The Annihilator responded.

Experion chuckled. "Yes. Yes you do."

 **Can Kaz and Skylar get the DNA sample in time? Will Horace be able to find a cure? Will Experion and Oliver (and the Annihilator) resurrect the Clan of Nightmares? What is Horace's back up plan? Find out in the upcoming chapters of** ** _The Rescue._**

 **~Jameer14**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy!:**

 **Chapter 2**

Skylar and Kaz burst into Ambrose's office.

"Ambrose, we need your help!" Kaz said, without an introduction.

Ambrose frowned. "What? No 'hello'? No 'how's your day going'?"

Kaz sighed. "We don't have time for this!" he complained. "Oliver needs our help."

"I get lonely up here," Ambrose said. "Did you know that? In fact, the only reason people visit me nowadays is if they need something. No one ever stops by to say hi anymore."

Skylar hit Kaz in the side. "Yeah, dude. There's no reason to be rude." She looked at Ambrose.

"Hello, Ambrose," Skylar said. "How was your day?"

"Lonely, as usual," Ambrose sighed. "But thank you for asking."

"You're welcome," Skylar said.

Kaz rolled his eyes.

"What can I do for the both of you?" Ambrose asked.

Kaz quickly explained the situation with Oliver being controlled by Experion and Horace needing a DNA sample.

Ambrose nodded. "Interesting. So you need me to locate your friends Oliver?"

"Yes, that would be ideal," Skylar said.

"One moment." Ambrose used his powers to sketch out where Oliver and Experion were.

"Thank you!" Kaz grabbed the drawing and inspected it. "Where the heck are they?"

"Caldera! My home planet!" Skylar exclaimed. "And…the Annihilator's with them. But why? I thought he was dead."

"We can find out when we get there," Kaz said. He pulled the wormhole transporter out of his pocket.

"Wait," Skylar said. "Do we have a plan on how we're gonna get the DNA sample from Oliver?"

"I have an idea!" Kaz looked to Ambrose. "Do you have a knife?"

Ambrose reached into one of the drawers in his desk, pulled out a knife, and placed it on top of his desk.

"Thanks!" Kaz grabbed the knife.

"Do you plan on getting the DNA sample by _cutting_ Oliver?" Skylar asked.

Kaz shrugged. "Unless you can come up with anything better."

"Gee, I don't know…maybe a plan that doesn't involve hurting him!" Skylar snapped.

Kaz sighed. "I guess you're right. Ambrose, do you have a mouth swab?"

Ambrose reached into one of the drawers in his desk, pulled out a mouth swab, and placed it on top of the desk.

Skylar stared at Ambrose. "Why do you have a knife _and_ a mouth swab in your desk?" she asked.

"I'm a collector," replied Ambrose. "I need a hobby since I'm so lonely."

Kaz grabbed the mouth swab and stuffed it into his pocket. "Ready?"

"Yeah, I guess," said Skylar. "Let's go."

Kaz grabbed Skylar's arm and used the wormhole transporter to take them to Caldera.

They were teleported to about fifteen feet from where Oliver, Experion, and the Annihilator were standing.

Experion immediately saw Kaz and Skylar. "Well, thanks for joining our little party," he said, smiling.

"We're not here to join the party," Kaz said. "We're here to crash it!"

"Why is the Annihilator with you?" Skylar demanded. "I thought he was killed!"

"Oh, he was," Experion said. "But let's just say he's been granted another opportunity. Annihilator! Caduceo! Who do you _serve_?"

"We serve Experion, soon to be ruler of this universe!" Oliver and The Annihilator recited.

"Oh no!" Skylar said. "Experion is controlling Oliver _and_ the Annihilator!"

The Annihilator walked to Skylar and Oliver walked towards Kaz.

Skylar didn't hesitate and engaged in a battle with the Annihilator.

Kaz, however, backed up as Oliver advanced.

"Hey, buddy," Kaz said as he put the wormhole transporter in his back pocket. "Remember me? I'm Kaz! I'm…I'm your best friend!"

Oliver punched Kaz across the face, sending him to the ground.

"Well, I guess not." Kaz rubbed his sore cheek and jumped back to his feet. He held out his knife in a threatening way. "You may have powers, but there's one thing I have that you don't! A weapon!"

Oliver performed a roundhouse kick that connected with Kaz's outstretched hand. The knife flew off to the side.

Kaz frowned and glanced sideways at the fallen knife. "Well then…"

Oliver and Kaz dove towards the knife.

After a brief scuffle, Oliver grabbed the knife and stood over Kaz.

Kaz rolled onto his back, looked up, and laughed nervously. "You're uh…you're not like gonna hurt me with that, right?"

Oliver raised the knife above his head.

"I was afraid of that." Kaz turned his head. " _Skylar_! Help me!"

Skylar glanced at Kaz. "Just a sec!" She shoved the Annihilator to the ground, abruptly ending their fight.

Skylar ran over to Oliver and side tackled him.

After landing on the ground, Oliver struggled to push Skylar off of him.

Kaz sat up and watched Oliver and Skylar's scuffle. "Quick! Now's your chance to get the DNA sample!"

"With what?" Skylar yelled as she struggled to keep Oliver pinned beneath her. "I don't have the mouth swab!"

"Improvise!"

Skylar shrugged, grabbed a fistful of Oliver's hair, and yanked it from his scalp. "Got it!"

"Then let's get out of here!" Kaz pulled the wormhole transporter out of his pocket.

Skylar got off Oliver, ran over to Kaz, and grabbed ahold of him.

Kaz pressed a button and he and Skylar were teleported back to Mighty Med.

* * *

Minutes later, Experion was pacing back and forth as Oliver and the Annihilator silently stood side by side.

"You two are _pathetic_!" Experion snapped. "Losing to two normos like that? I expected better from both of you!"

Experion stopped pacing. "Even if we resurrect the Clan of Nightmares, it may not be enough. A team is only as strong as its weakest link! Before we take over the universe, I wanted to take on the League of Heroes, because if we can defeat them, I'll have their army at my disposal! But if we even want to dream about beating the League of Heroes, then we need to improve! Caduceo! Annihilator! Do you understand?"

"Yes, Experion!" the Annihilator and Oliver said simultaneously.

"Alright then," Experion said. "In order to improve, you two will need more battle experience. So I want you two to spar each other. Starting now!"

Oliver and the Annihilator turned towards each other. Then, the two of them began to fight.

 **What will Horace have Kaz and Skylar do now that they got the DNA sample? Will Oliver and the Annihilator improve as they spar? Find out in Chapter 3 of** ** _The Rescue_** **.**

 **~Jameer14**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know it's not much, but I wanted to dedicate this chapter to Windell D. Middlebrooks, the actor who portrayed Agent Blaylock in** ** _Mighty Med_** **. On March 9** **th** **, 2015, Middlebrooks died suddenly of a fatal pulmonary embolism. He was 36 years old. RIP Windell D. Middlebrooks (1979-2015).**

 **Enjoy!:**

 **Chapter 3**

Mere seconds later, Kaz and Skylar were back at Mighty Med.

"Holy crap, that was a close one!" Kaz said. "I almost died!"

Skylar made a face. "Gee, thanks for leaving out the fact that I almost died too."

Kaz rubbed his forehead as he leaned against the counter in the main room of the hospital. "I mean, why would Oliver try to kill me? I'm his best friend!"

Skylar crossed her arms. "It was nothing personal. He's being controlled, remember? But I'm more concerned about the fact that Experion made Oliver resurrect the Annihilator. I bet that the Clan of Nightmares will be next."

Horace walked into the main room and saw Skylar and Kaz. "Oh, you two made it back," he said. "Did you get a sample?"

"Yes." Skylar stepped forward and handed Horace the strands of hair she'd yanked from Oliver's head.

"This is perfect!" Horace exclaimed. "With this DNA sample, I'll be able to find the cure for Experion's mind control! Hopefully, I can finish in a timely manner. Meanwhile, I need you to go get Agent Blaylock and alert him of our current situation so he can notify the League of Heroes."

Skylar scratched the back of her head. "Yeah…there might be a _small_ issue with that."

"What is it?" Horace asked.

"Well, I _kinda_ turned him into a statue back when I was under the Annihilator's control."

Horace walked behind the counter and opened the drawer. "Don't worry about it. Luckily, I have something that should turn him back to normal. This!" He pulled out a dropper that was halfway filled with light blue liquid. "Just a dab of this and Blaylock will be fully healed!"

Skylar grabbed the dropper. "Thanks!" She turned and rushed out of the room, followed by Kaz. She led him down a hallway and stopped at the fifth door on the left.

Skylar pulled open the door, revealing a janitor's closet with statue Blaylock inside of it.

"Wait, I remember me and Oliver were spying on you when you turned him to stone," Kaz said. "And that was in the rec room. So why is he here?"

"I moved him," Skylar replied matter-of-factly. "I didn't wanna get caught."

Kaz frowned. "You know, I actually feel guilty that Oliver and I forgot about Blaylock."

"Well, feel guilty no more." Skylar held the dropper above statue Blaylock and applied a few drops of liquid to his head.

Steam immediately began to rise from statue Blaylock's head. Soon, the steam spread around the whole closet to cover Blaylock completely. When the steam finally evaporated, agent Blaylock was back to normal.

The first thing Blaylock did was jump backward, seeming startled. "Skylar Storm! I have to report you to the League of Heroes! You're working for the Annihilator and turned me into a statue!"

Kaz held his hands out. "Blaylock, calm down. Skylar's not evil anymore. Oliver is."

"Really? How much did I miss?" Blaylock asked.

"A lot." Skylar quickly explained how Oliver became Caduceo, but was turned evil and under Experion's control and how Experion wants to use Oliver to resurrect powerful villains, including the Clan of Nightmares.

"Wow," Blaylock said. "And to think I once considered Oliver to be my friend."

Kaz made a face. "Yeah, well…what about me?"

"You almost screwed up my mission to find Dr. Wrath!" Blaylock exclaimed.

"That was one time!" Kaz defended. "Besides, it's not like that was a huge stakes mission."

"Of course there were huge stakes," Blaylock countered. "Dr. Wrath is a _villain_ …. If he had survived, he would have led Team Villains to victory in the semi-annual Heroes vs. Villains basketball game! Ever since Wrath started playing, Team Heroes has lost five straight!"

Kaz perked up. "Wait, that's a thing? Does either team need a new coach?"

Skylar his Kaz on his arm. "Stop getting distracted!" she said. "Blaylock, we need you to alert the League of Heroes about our current situation with Experion."

Agent Blaylock frowned. "Are you sure that's necessary? I mean, the League of Heroes only want to be contacted in the event of a dire emergency."

"This _is_ a dire emergency!" Skylar yelled. "If the League of Heroes aren't contacted, then how will we stop Experion, Oliver, and the Annihilator?"

"I'll do it," Blaylock volunteered. "I'll contact a few colleagues of mine and we'll head over to the tombstones of the Clan of Nightmares to guard their graves. And if Experion, Oliver, and the Annihilator show up, we'll take 'em down!"

"But I don't think you understand how powerful they are," Skylar said. "What if they beat you?"

Blaylock shrugged. "They won't. But either way, I have to do this. It's my duty."

Kaz began to smirk. "You said duty."

Agent Blaylock rolled his eyes. "Oh, grow up! And you wonder why people don't like you."

Kaz stopped smirking and widened his eyes. " _People_?! As in there's more than one person who doesn't like me?"

Skylar ignored Kaz and looked at Blaylock. "If you insist on fighting Experion yourself, then let me come too," she said. "There's a lot at risk here."

"I understand that you're worried," Blaylock said. "But I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't think I could handle it. Trust me: I got this."

"Yeah, trust agent Blaylock," Kaz agreed. He placed his hand on Blaylock's shoulder.

Blaylock scowled. "What do you think you're doing? I still don't like you." He shrugged off Kaz's hand and walked out of the closet.

Kaz held his hands out in protest. "Oh come on!"

* * *

Experion watched as Oliver and the Annihilator sparred each other. He liked what he was seeing. This was their fifth duel and each one was getting better.

One thing Experion noticed was that even though Oliver was the more skilled fighter, the Annihilator was far more aggressive.

This point held true when the Annihilator overpowered Oliver and tackled him to the ground.

As the Annihilator tried to pin Oliver, Experion stepped forward. "Enough!" he exclaimed.

The Annihilator and Oliver stopped fighting and got to their feet.

"I have to say, I'm impressed," Experion said. "After watching you two spar each other a few times, I'm already beginning to see improvement. I now think we're ready to resurrect the Clan of Nightmares."

The Annihilator and Oliver stared back at Experion.

"Wow, you two are _really_ no fun to talk to," Experion said, sighing. "You know, I hear that Kaz wants to make a TV show based on his life. And I don't want him to portray the three of us as dull people. Maybe we need like a cool name…or a cool intro! Caduceo, come up with a cool intro!"

Oliver cleared his throat. "My name, is Caduceo! For several months, I was stranded on a heckish island with only one goal…survive. Now, I will fulfill my—"

"Boring!" Experion interrupted. "Besides, I feel like that's already in use somewhere. What if we came up with a name? Like…maybe…"

"The _Antiheroes_!" the Annihilator said.

"Oh, _now_ you decide to speak up," Experion grumbled. "Besides, that's lame. Besides, what would we say as our battle cry?"

" _Antiheroes Assemble_!" the Annihilator said.

Experion did a face palm. "That's even dumber than the original! Also, I believe that's taken too!"

"I like it," Oliver said quietly.

"Since when did you two decide to offer your opinions?" Experion snapped. "You know what, I don't even care anymore! Let's just go to the graveyard of the Clan of Nightmares. Caduceo, create a portal that will take us to the planet Moorterson."

Oliver did as he was told and he, the Annihilator, and Experion stepped into the portal.

 **I hope you liked this chapter and caught the references I threw in there ;). Something HUGE happens to one of the characters in Chapter 4. But what is it? Find out next time on** ** _The Rescue_** **.**

 **~Jameer14**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you guys for being patient with this fan fiction! Now that I'm on summer break, I should have more time to update all of my fanfictions more often!**

 **Enjoy!:**

 **Chapter 4**

Back at Mighty Med, Skylar was pacing while Kaz watched a video on his phone.

"I can't just sit by idly and wait for Blaylock," Skylar said as she paced. "There's a lot at stake here and I don't think he understands how powerful Oliver, Experion, and The Annihilator already are! And I still don't understand why he turned down our help. I mean, it certainly wouldn't hurt if we went too! I think we need to go help defend the graveyard of the Clan of Nightmares! I don't care what Blaylock says! I want to help. And…what could possibly go wrong?"

Kaz looked up. "Were you talking to me? Because I missed most of that."

Skylar stopped pacing. " _Seriously_?"

"Yeah, I found this new show called _The 100_ and I've been binge watching the first two seasons on Netflix," Kaz explained. "I'm in the middle of Season 2. You won't _believe_ what Clarke and Lexa just did!"

Skylar sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Just once, can you take a problem seriously?"

"I can!" Kaz defended as he put his phone away. " _Apparently_ , people at Mighty Med don't like me. That's a problem. And I intend to take it seriously."

"Well, what about Oliver?" Skylar asked.

Kaz shrugged. "He's a goner."

" _Kaz_!"

"Fine, fine!" said Kaz as he put his hands up. "Whatever you were saying just now, let's do that."

Skylar nodded. "Okay, I need to go get the wormhole transporter. Where is it?"

"In my pants."

Skylar rolled her eyes. "Never mind, I'll let you handle that." She took out her own phone and used it to look up coordinates.

Kaz reached into his back pocket and pulled out the wormhole transporter. "So where are we going exactly?"

"Just set it for these coordinates on the planet Moorterson." Skylar showed Kaz some numbers on her phone.

After plugging in the coordinates in the wormhole transporter, Kaz grabbed Skylar's arm. "Here we go," he said.

Less than a second later, Kaz and Skylar were standing in a dark, grassy field. Off to their left were four tombstones and in between the second and third tombstones stood a tall knight statue made of stone.

The knight statue had his arms crossed, his helmet down to cover his eyes, and a real sword in of his two stone sheaths that hung from his sides.

Kaz looked around, frowning. "Wait, why is it so dark? Are we in a graveyard? Why are we in a graveyard?"

Skylar sighed. "You know, great things happen when you pay attention."

Kaz crossed his arms. "Yeah, well, you still didn't answer my question."

Skylar walked over to the tombstones and looked at the engravings. "Wow, some of these names are really terrifying. Listen to these: the Raven Angel, Queen Oleena, the Knight of the Night, and Darkstar."

"Yes, and those names will be even more terrifying once the Clan of Nightmares are alive again!" said a familiar voice.

Skylar and Kaz whirled around and saw Experion standing fifteen feet away with Oliver and the Annihilator standing on either side of him.

"I will not let you do that!" Skylar seethed. "I am willing to _die_ to protect these graves from you!"

Experion smiled slyly. "That can be arranged. After all, you _are_ standing in a graveyard."

Kaz shrugged uncomfortably. "Speak for yourself."

"Annihilator! Annihilate Skylar!" Experion demanded.

The Annihilator charged forward. In response, Skylar did a backflip, landing on the other side of the tombstones.

Once the Annihilator caught up to Skylar, the two of them began to fight.

Meanwhile, Kaz dropped the wormhole transporter, clenched his fists, and stood in a fighting stance. "Okay, who wants a piece of me?"

Oliver began to walk forward, but Experion held out his arm to stop him.

"I've got this." Experion took a few steps forward and swung two punches at Kaz, who dodged both attacks.

Kaz tried to punch Experion three times, but all three were blocked, so he kicked Experion in the crotch.

" _Eep_!" Experion squealed as he grabbed his crotch and fell to his knees. "C'mon, man! That was below the belt!"

Kaz shrugged. "Hey, it works!" Kaz turned around, ran to the statue, climbed up it, and perched himself on the knight's shoulders.

About a minute later, Experion got back to his feet. "Oh, you think you're real clever, don't you?" He stormed over to the statue and began to climb up.

When Experion was halfway up the statue, Kaz kicked downward, connecting with Experion's head and causing him to fall back down to the ground.

Experion quickly got back up and glared upward while backing up a few feet. "You can't hide up there forever! Come down and fight me like a man!"

Kaz realized that that was probably true. He slowly climbed back down the statue.

Once he was back on the ground, Kaz pulled a sword out of one of the knight's sheaths and turned to face Experion, who laughed.

"Do you really think you can beat me with that sword?" Experion challenged.

"We're about to find out!" Kaz moved forward and swung the sword at Experion, who blocked the attack by grabbing onto Kaz's wrist.

Experion pulled Kaz a little closer, kneed him four times in the stomach, punched him across the face twice with his free hand, and then slammed his fist into Kaz's upper arm, which caused the sword to be dropped.

Experion shoved Kaz backward.

The force of the shove caused Kaz to trip and land on his back.

"Well, it looks like you can't beat me, even with a sword," Experion taunted as he bent down to pick up the dropped sword.

Kaz slowly got back to his feet. "If you can disarm me like that, then I can do the same to you!"

Kaz threw a punch towards Experion, who swung the sword in defense and chopped off Kaz's hand in the process.

" _Aaahhh_! _Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh_! _Rrrrrrrrghhh_!" Kaz growled in pain as he grabbed his new injury with his remaining hand, fell over, and curled into the fetal position.

Kaz's fist laded on the ground a foot from his back.

Experion smirked. "Wuss."

Kaz continued to scream in pain.

Experion slowly raised the sword above his head. "Don't worry. I'll put you out of your misery."

* * *

As Skylar battled the Annihilator, she suddenly heard Kaz screaming in pain.

Skylar quickly looked over and saw Kaz lying in the fetal position as he screamed…and his dismembered fist was on the ground next to him. She also saw Experion raising a sword with a partially bloody blade over his head.

"Don't worry. I'll put you out of your misery," Experion was saying. "Goodbye, Kaz."

 _Oh no_! Skylar thought. _He's gonna kill Kaz_! _I have to do something_.

Skylar ducked a punch from the Annihilator and performed a low sweep kick that caused him to fall forward onto his stomach.

Once the Annihilator was on the ground, she sprinted towards Experion. "Don't you dare!" she shouted.

Experion held the sword above his head, looked over, and scowled. "Stop her."

Oliver suddenly stepped into Skylar's path, with his arm fully extended and a red ball of energy in his hand.

Skylar stopped running and began to back up as Oliver slowly advanced, keeping his arm extended.

It wasn't long before Skylar backed into the knight statue, preventing her from backing up any further. Oliver stopped and stood two feet from Skylar, his ball of energy less than a foot from his face.

Experion lowered his sword and held it at his side. This caused Skylar to sigh with relief. At least Kaz wasn't going to die. Yet.

"Caduceo…Kill her!" Experion ordered.

Skylar began to panic. "No, Oliver, don't do that!"

Oliver blinked, as if he was thinking it over.

"What are you waiting for?" Experion snarled. "Kill Skylar Storm! Now!"

"No, don't!" Skylar said. "It's me! Skylar! Remember? We're…we're best friends!"

"Don't listen to her!" Experion shouted. " _Kill her_!"

Oliver did not move an inch.

"Oliver, I _know_ you're somewhere in there," Skylar said. "And I _know_ you're strong enough to fight this! You can do it! I believe in you!"

Experion marched over and smacked Oliver in the back of the head. "Caduceo!" he snapped. "You are my servant and I am your master! You MUST obey me! _KILL SKYLAR STORM_!"

Oliver scowled, then slowly brought back his hand that held the ball of energy while keeping his eyes trained on Skylar.

"Oliver, please," Skylar pleaded. "Don't kill me."

Suddenly, two small beams of blue energy came from the right and hit Oliver and Experion, knocking them over.

Skylar looked over and saw Blaylock standing twenty feet away, with a ray gun aimed at Oliver and Experion. Three other secret agents stood behind Blaylock.

Skylar sighed with relief. "Thank goodness you're—"

"What are you doing here?" Blaylock interrupted. "I thought I told you that I would handle this!"

"I was just trying to help!" Skylar defended. "If Kaz and I hadn't come here, the Clan of Nightmares would have been resurrected already!"

"Yeah, well, because you tried to help, Kaz lost his hand and Oliver was about to kill you!" Blaylock lectured. "Go back to Mighty Med where it's safe! That's an order!"

"But what if they beat you?" Skylar sighed.

Blaylock and the agents walked closer to Skylar, while keeping an eye on Oliver an Experion, both of whom were still down.

"If they win, which they won't, then I'll contact the League of Heroes," Blaylock said. "Now go!"

"But—" Skylar tried to protest.

"I said _go_!" Blaylock snapped.

Skylar rushed over to the dropped wormhole transporter, picked it up, ran to Kaz, grabbed onto him and used the wormhole transporter to go back to Mighty Med.

 **Can Blaylock and his agents defeat Oliver, The Annihilator, and Experion? Will the doctors at Mighty Med be able to help Kaz, who just lost his hand? And when will Horace figure out a cure for Oliver? Find out in Chapter 5 of** ** _The Rescue_** **.**

 **~Jameer14**


	5. Chapter 5

**Your patience is being rewarded! Two updates within a week!**

 **Enjoy!:**

 **Chapter 5**

Agent Blaylock marched over to Oliver and Experion with his three other agents in tow.

"So, Mr. _Agent_ , just what exactly do you think you're gonna do to me?" Experion taunted as he and Oliver got back to his feet.

"What kind of question is that?" Blaylock snapped. "I'm going to arrest you! You're breaking the law! And don't even think about resisting! I have you outnumbered."

Experion scowled, while gripping harder onto the sword he still held. Then he smiled. "I think I'll pass," he said. "After all, I have one more trick up my sleeve."

"What trick?" Suddenly, there was a thud and Blaylock crumpled to the ground.

After Blaylock had fallen, it was revealed that the Annihilator had been standing behind him, holding a rock.

"What the—?" was all one of the other agents could say before he was fatally stabbed in the gut by Experion.

Oliver shot two powerful balls of energy at the last two agents, sending them flying into the dark sky.

Moments later, Blaylock rubbed his head and sat up. "What happened?" He then saw one of his agents lying dead on the ground next to him while Experion, Oliver, and the Annihilator stood over him.

"Now what was that about arresting me?" Experion snickered.

Blaylock took a deep breath. "You may have won this battle, but you _will_ lose in the end. After all, you're not the only one with tricks up his sleeve. Here come my reinforcements now!"

Blaylock pointed behind Experion, Oliver, and the Annihilator, causing all three of them to whirl around.

Nobody was coming.

As Experion, Oliver, and the Annihilator turned back around, they saw Blaylock running away from them.

"Wow, I didn't know that man was even capable of running," Experion muttered.

"Do you want me to chase him down?" the Annihilator asked. "He's probably going to warn the League of Heroes!"

"Let him run," Experion said. "I don't care what he does now, because it's time for the Clan of Nightmares to rise again!"

Oliver walked over to the four graves and stood in between the second and third tombstones so that he faced the knight statue. He extended both of his arms outward to their full wingspan.

Experion and the Annihilator silently watched Oliver from behind.

"Do your magic, Caduceo," Experion ordered.

Oliver took a deep breath. " _Vim, excitare! Evigilare faciatis vivere! Vim surge Mortui estis! Vim surge Mortui estis! Vim surge Mortui estis!_ "

A transparent red cloud of energy formed between Oliver's hands and the four graves below. The cloud of energy dissipated after about ten seconds.

A pair of hands clawed out of each grave and a body was slowly pulled out with each pair of hands.

Oliver walked back to stand with Experion and the Annihilator and observed the Clan of Nightmares pull themselves from their graves.

The whole ordeal took a couple of minutes, and soon enough, standing before Experion, Oliver, and the Annihilator was the Clan of Nightmares: A ghoulish looking man dressed in a dark cloak that hid his face, a bald shorter man wearing a white robe with dark black wings sprouting from his back, an olive skinned woman in a blood red dress with long black hair that flowed down her back, and a knight in black armor.

The four reincarnated villains looked at each other.

"The Clan of Nightmares has returned!" the knight exclaimed.

"To _serve_ …me," Experion said, stepping forward.

"The Clan of Nightmares do not _serve_ anyone," the woman snarled. "It doesn't matter how long it's been! We _will_ rule again…um, what year is it?"

Experion answered her question.

"Really?" the woman said. "It's the twenty first century? We've been gone that long? And humanity has _survived_ this long? I didn't think humanity could last this long"

"No one did," Experion agreed. "Now what are your names and what can the four of you do?"

"I am Darkstar," said the cloaked man in a rasping voice. "And I am the controller of anything dark, including energy!"

"My name is the Raven Angel," said the shorter, winged man. "I am the king of the demons."

"I am Queen Oleena," the woman said. "I am the master of the four elements."

"And I…am the Knight of the Night," the knight said. "I am the best combat fighter to ever live in this universe."

Experion smiled. "It will be a pleasure having the four of you in my army."

"I told you this before!" Oleena snapped. "We bow to—" She suddenly grabbed her temples. "Holy heck! What's happening to me?"

The other members of the Clan of Nightmares grabbed their temples as well.

After fifteen seconds, all four villains in the Clan of Nightmares stood straight. Oleena and Raven Angel's eyes were clearly red.

"Clan of Nightmares!" Experion yelled. "Who do you serve?"

"We serve Experion, soon to be ruler of this universe!" the villains in the Clan of Nightmares recited simultaneously.

Experion chuckled evilly. "It's time. We're ready to take on the League of Heroes. But first, I want to deliver a message to our dear friends back at Mighty Med."

"Antiheroes, Assemble!" the Annihilator said.

"I told you we're not doing that!" Experion snapped.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Mighty Med, Kaz lay on the floor of the main area, still screaming in pain with Skylar kneeling next to him.

Other doctors glanced over looking concerned as Dr. Horace Diaz strolled in. "What's going on here?"

"Kaz's hand was chopped off by Experion!" Skylar explained quickly.

"Oh." Horace shrugged and began to turn around.

"Do something!" Skylar yelled. "Kaz is in pain!"

"Alright! Alright! Put Kaz on the gurney! Stat!"

Several doctors rushed to Kaz, picked him up, and placed him onto a gurney. Horace placed a small fold up table beside the gurney and put Kaz's bleeding arm onto it. A washcloth was then placed on Kaz's arm to cover up the gruesome wound.

Skylar anxiously stood next to the gurney, watching the doctors move about.

Horace walked over to the main counter, grabbed a syringe with light green liquid inside of it, and went back over to Kaz.

"I'm going to inject Kaz with a numbing agent that should stop the pain," Horace explained. He inserted the syringe needle into Kaz's arm and pressed down on the plunger, thus injecting the light green liquid into Kaz's arm.

Once all the liquid was gone, Horace pulled the syringe from Kaz's arm.

Kaz continued to howl in pain.

"It's not working!" Skylar said.

Horace held up a hand. "Wait for it…"

Kaz's howls turned into heavy breathing which slowly turned into sighs of relief.

"Thank you for that," Kaz breathed. "That was…really painful!"

"No problem." Horace smiled, then turned to walk away.

"Wait, where are you going?" Skylar asked.

Horace turned back around. "What do you mean? His hand will grow back in a couple of hours."

"No it won't!" Kaz said. "It doesn't work like that!"

Horace frowned. "Really? Normos can't grow their dismembered limbs back? Now that's pathetic! Have fun being useless."

Skylar rolled her eyes. "Do something!"

Horace sighed. "Fine! I'll see what I can do. Maybe I can attach an appendage to it. I _do_ have some spare tentacles."

When Skylar opened her mouth to speak, Horace shook his head. "Don't ask," he said.

Horace lifted the washcloth and took a peek at the wound. His eyes widened and he threw the cloth back down. "Nope! Sorry! That wound is messy as heck! I can't do anything about that! You'd better get used to being useless for the rest of your life!"

"Really?" Kaz said sadly. "So I'll be stuck like this with only one hand forever?"

Skylar pulled out her smart phone. "I wouldn't say forever. One of our friends know someone who can probably help you. Let me shoot her a text."

"Before you go, there's something I need to tell you," Horace said. "I finished analyzing Oliver's DNA sample and was able to figure out that Experion is using a virus as his mind control."

"How does knowing that help us?" Kaz said.

"Well, the virus is very primitive," Horace explained. "When the host, or the person who wants to do the mind controlling which in this case is Experion, first gets the virus, he will obtain two samples. One to inject himself with right away, and the other to inject into his first subject. Once the first subject is injected, the host has near complete control over the actions of that subject. The virus will usually spread when the first subject uses his or her primary power on another potential subject."

"Which in Oliver's case is resurrection!" Skylar said. "That's why everyone he brings back to life falls under Experion's control!"

"Precisely," agreed Horace. "Now the reason that the virus is considered to be so primitive is because it's easy to defeat: All you have to do is destroy the host."

"So we have to kill Experion to stop the virus?" Skylar asked. "And everyone who is under his control will be released?"

Horace nodded. "But the particular strain of the virus that Experion is using is a little bit different: it comes with a defense mechanism. If the host is killed, all living replicas that were spread will release a lethal venom into the bloodstream of each subject."

"Wait," Kaz said. "Does that mean—?"

"Yes," Horace interrupted. "If you kill Experion, Oliver will die too."

Skylar's eyes widened. "What? No! There has to be another way!"

Horace thought for a moment. "There _might_ actually be another way. You see, when this particular virus enters the subject, it goes to one part of the body and stays there. It doesn't move until it is being spread. And even after that, the ones that didn't spread will return to that place. If I can figure out where in the body that is, then _maybe_ we could figure out a way to cure Oliver separately without killing him. Besides, the virus probably has a weakness too. If I can figure out the weakness, then that could be our back up plan. But that'll require more research!"

"Then get to it!" Skylar said.

Suddenly, the power to Mighty Med cut for about five seconds. When it came back on, Experion, Oliver, and the Annihilator were on each TV screen.

Kaz rolled his eyes. "Oh, great. Perfect timing."

"Hello, superhero world," Experion sneered.

"We are the Antiheroes," the Annihilator said. " _Antiheroes Assemble!_ "

"I told you we're not doing that!" Experion snapped. He took a deep breath. " _Anyway_ , I just wanted to show off my newest recruits!"

The camera Experion was using turned to focus on the Clan of Nightmares. Then it shifted back to show Experion, Oliver, and the Annihilator.

"That's right," Experion bragged. "My subordinate has resurrected the Clan of Nightmares, all of whom are under _my control_!"

Experion chuckled and paused for effect. "What's next, you may or may not be asking? Well, I have an appointment with the _League of Heroes_. I hear they'll be expecting me. And after I defeat them, I'm headed straight to _Mighty Med_ , because that's where the _two people_ who have _continuously_ stood in my way are hiding. I'm sure of it. And once every single hero in that sorry hospital is destroyed, I will be on a clear path to _universal domination_! So Kaz…Skylar…I have some advice for you: enjoy yourselves while you still can. Because I guarantee that the two of you have lived the last day of your pathetic lives!"

 **What will happen once the League of Heroes is notified? Who did Skylar text about Kaz's arm? Is there anyone or anything that could possibly stop Experion now that the Clan of Nightmares is under his control? Find out in Chapter 6 of _The Rescue_.**

 **~Jameer14**


	6. Chapter 6

**Before I begin, these next two chapters will begin to introduce the other characters from multiple other TV Shows and movies like I'd mentioned at the start of Chapter 1. So get ready for fun and more characters!**

 **Enjoy!:**

 **Chapter 6**

After Experion's message ended, Horace began to hyperventilate. "Oh no!" he wailed. "That's it! We're doomed! We're all gonna die!"

Skylar grabbed Horace's shoulders and shook him. "Get a grip, man!"

"Yeah, can't the League of Heroes handle Experion and the Clan of Nightmares?" Kaz asked.

"I highly doubt it," Horace replied after recomposing himself. "When the members of the Clan of Nightmares were originally alive, the four of them came together to form the evil super group they're known as and they ruled the universe using fear and terror."

Skylar crossed her arms. "How long ago did they rule?"

"Many centuries ago," Horace replied. "Long before most of the oldest living superheroes were even born. In fact, it was so long ago that the Ancient Greeks and Romans would've called the Clan of Nightmares ancient."

"But wait, you still haven't said why the League of Heroes can't defeat the Clan of Nightmares," Kaz said.

"Well, the Clan of Nightmares ruled for several decades," Horace explained. "Any resistance that tried to oppose them was easily squashed…That is, until a group of powerful superheroes banded together to destroy the Clan of Nightmares. The current League of Heroes is nowhere near as powerful as that superhero group was."

"I think I see an easy fix, here," said Kaz. "We just find that superheroes from that group you said defeated the Clan of Nightmares. If they did it once, they can do it again."

Horace shook his head. "That would be a good idea if they were still alive. Over the centuries, most of them retired, surrendered their powers forever, became normos, and died off. Caduceo is the last active hero from that group, since his powers are passed on about every fifty years."

"Wait, _Caduceo_ was a part of that group?" Kaz said.

Horace nodded. "He's technically the oldest living superhero."

"But now Oliver's Caduceo," Skylar said. "And Oliver's under Experion's control, which means that _none_ of those heroes can help us against the Clan of Nightmares."

"Even if we got some of the most powerful superheroes from our universe to work together, the Clan of Nightmares would still be too much for them." Horace pulled out his phone and began to dial.

Skylar frowned. "Horace, what are you doing?"

"Calling my lawyer. I need to write my will."

Kaz slumped in his gurney. "Wow, we really are doomed."

Horace suddenly perked up and put his phone away. "Not quite! I just remembered that I have a backup plan!"

"What is it?" Skylar asked.

"I can't tell you yet," Horace said. "It's not ready to be presented. Give me time to prepare it! Meet me in the basement in about ninety minutes! "

Before anyone could say anything else, Horace rushed out of the main area of Mighty Med.

* * *

A little while later, Experion, Oliver, the Annihilator, and the Clan of Nightmares approached the League of Heroes Headquarters.

The Headquarters was a tall castle made of black bricks that stretched several stories high and was as long and wide as an NBA arena.

"Did we really have to walk here?" the Annihilator grumbled.

Experion shook his head. "Not really, but it walking here makes it more dramatic."

The Annihilator sighed. "Was it worth it?"

"Yes. Yes it was."

When Experion, Oliver, the Annihilator, and the Clan of Nightmares were ten feet from the headquarters, the front doors swung open.

Experion and his gang stopped in their tracks as five superheroes (each wearing a gray blazer, gray slacks, and a white robe over all of that) stormed out of the castle. On the chest of each white robe was a red emblem with the letters L and H.

Experion smiled. "Ah, the League of Heroes."

One of the League members, a shorter woman with spiky blonde hair, stepped forward. "Stand down, Experion! Or we _will_ unleash our fury _and_ our army upon you and the Clan of Nightmares!"

Experion touched a hand to his chest. "Oh, you have an army. How nice. Let me show you ours." He whirled around. "Raven Angel! Present us with your army of demons from down below!"

The Raven Angel spread his wings wide and closed his eyes. " _Exercitusque daemoniorum mea! Surge, in profundum inferni! Et servies mihi! Tibi enim revelavi causam meam pugnabimus! Iterum salvus eris! Daemones resurgere ex inferno! Daemones resurgere ex inferno!_ _DAEMONES RESURGERE EX INFERNO!_ "

Hundreds of orange, horned demons holding pitchforks clawed their way out of the ground behind the Clan of Nightmares.

"Now, _that's_ what you call an army!" Experion slowly turned back around. "Where's yours?"

The League member who'd stepped forward bit her lip. "They'll come out of the castle when they're called for."

"Better do it soon, otherwise they'll miss the battle," Experion taunted. "Unless you just want to do this the easy way and surrender your army to me."

"That's why you're here!" A second League member stepped forward, pointing at Experion. "The League's militia prophecy!"

As if on cue, a third member reached into his robe, pulled out a scroll, and read from it: " _He or she who defeats the League of Heroes_ _shall have full and total command over any militia the League has assembled_."

The second League member cracked his knuckles. "Why do you want our army? You already have hundreds of demons!"

Experion laughed. "You know what they say: ' _the more the merrier_ '."

"We will _not_ give you our army!" the first League member said. "It's our duty to defend the justice in this universe! And you Experion, are a threat to the justice we are sworn to defend!"

"You don't stand a chance against me," Experion growled.

"Let's test that!" The first League member pointed at Experion. " _Army! Attack!_ "

Hundreds of soldiers charged out of the castle.

"Let the war begin." Experion raised his fist. " _CHARGE!_ "

* * *

Meanwhile, Horace was down in the Mighty Med basement, ready to present his backup plan. Skylar and several other doctors stood before him and a large object he had draped under a giant white sheet.

"I think we're all ready," Horace said. "So I'd like to get started."

"But Kaz isn't here yet," Skylar said.

Horace sighed. "With all due respect, Kaz is useless right now."

"I wouldn't say that," came a voice from the basement stairs.

Everyone looked over to see Kaz enter the basement, accompanied by a man with spiky hair.

Kaz had both his arms behind his back.

Horace gestured to the spiky haired man. "Who are you?"

"Douglas Davenport," replied the man. His expression suddenly changed. "Unless there's something you think I've done wrong, which in that case my name is Donald."

"You're the person Bree told me about," Skylar said. "She said you could help Kaz."

Douglas nodded. "That's me."

"Well, _did_ you help Kaz?"

Douglas crossed his arms. "Why don't you see for yourself? Show 'em, kid."

Kaz brought his arms out from behind his back. He had two hands again.

"That's incredible!" Horace exclaimed. "How did you do that?"

"I gave Kaz…a _bionic hand_ ," Douglas announced.

Kaz held out his right hand, the one that had originally been chopped off, and it turned silver, with a glowing blue sphere in the center of his palm. "Isn't this awesome? I have powers now!"

"That looks more like a robotic hand instead of a bionic hand to me," Skylar observed.

Douglas scowled. "He literally had no hand. So I used my bionic technology to give him one, _missy_!"

Skylar shrugged. "What can it do?"

"Abilities include super strength, energy blasts, and… it can turn into a cup holder. Perfect for long car rides." Douglas did his signature chuckle. "Not to mention the various upgrades that I can give him."

Kaz flexed his bionic hand. "My lifelong dream has finally come true! I have powers!" He pretended he was aiming his hand and swung it around, causing Skylar and the other doctors to duck then they were in Kaz's line of fire.

Douglas grabbed Kaz's right arm. "Do me a favor…don't be an idiot with your bionics."

Kaz turned his bionic hand back into its normal skin color. "I can't make any promises."

Douglas rolled his eyes and then noticed the sheet. "What's under the sheet?"

"Something you _normos_ wouldn't understand," Horace said.

Douglas put his hands up. "Alright, alright. I can see when I'm not wanted." He clapped Kaz on the back. "Good luck kid. I gave you a gift. Use it wisely."

Kaz nodded.

Douglas pointed to Skylar. "And you. Bree wanted me to tell you that if there's anything else you need, anything at all, to give her a call. We're more than happy to help you rescue your friend."

Skylar nodded. "Thank you."

Douglas waved goodbye, turned around, and left the basement.

"He could've stayed," Horace said once Douglas was gone. "Why did he leave? Was it something I said?"

Kaz shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe it's a normo thing."

Horace raised his eyebrows. "Haven't you been a normo all your life?"

"But I'm not one anymore!"

Skylar rolled her eyes. "My gosh! Can't you two focus? What's under the sheet?"

"Right." Horace pulled the sheet down, revealing a large silver machine with two capsules and a lot of buttons. The machine was plugged into several outlets and extension cords.

"What _is_ that?" Skylar asked.

Horace took a deep breath. "This... is an inter-universe portal."

"Wait, so the allegations on the Superhero News Network were true!" Kaz said. "Someone was building an inter-universe portal. And it was you!"

"Why did you build it?" Skylar asked.

"I wanted to create one only for emergencies," Horace said. "And we are in the middle of the biggest emergency I have ever seen. The heroes from this universe aren't enough to stop the onslaught that Experion will bring. But this machine has the ability to teleport people to other superhero universes. We can use the inter-universe portal to recruit the help we need to defeat Experion and the Clan of Nightmares."

 **First, I want to clear something up: for simplicity's sake, the events from the** ** _Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med_** **crossover will still have happened in Season 4 of Lab Rats. But instead of the crossover happening in Season 2 of Mighty Med, I want to place it at the end of Season 1, (just before the season finale) for this fanfiction. The reason for this is that the basis of the fanfiction are events that happened before the** ** _Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med_** **crossover actually aired. Plus, certain things that happened in the crossover will carry into the rescue. I hope I explained this to you all in a way that is not confusing. If you have any questions, fell free to PM me.**

 **Anyway, I hope you liked Chapter 6!**

 **Who will Horace send into the inter-universe portal? And which superhero universes will he send them to? How will the battle between the League of Heroes and Experion pan out? Find out in Chapter 7 of** ** _The Rescue_** **.**

 **~Jameer14**


	7. Chapter 7

**Enjoy!:**

 **Chapter 7**

The battle between Experion's forces and the League's army was in full swing.

Experion's fists were encased in white balls of energy as he swung punches left and right at soldiers from the League's army.

Queen Oleena used her powers to freeze a dozen soldiers in front of Experion, giving him a quick break from battle.

"Thanks for that," Experion breathed. "I didn't know that the League's army had so many soldiers."

"I'm fairly certain we are outnumbered," Queen Oleena said. "Even with the Raven Angel's demons."

"Wait, why waste our time on the army when all we need to do is take out the League of Heroes themselves!" Experion looked around. "Where are they?"

Several soldiers tried to surprise attack Experion, but the Annihilator jumped in the way and shot them all with his power cannon. "I think I saw the League go back into their headquarters!"

Experion was furious " _What_? Those cowards! Why don't they come out here and fight me! Fight me like a man!"

"Well, to be fair, some of the League members are female," Queen Oleena said.

"I didn't ask you!" Experion snapped.

"But why would they go inside?" Queen Oleena asked.

Suddenly, large beams of energy came down from high above. When each one made contact with the ground, there'd be a small explosion that would cause about half a dozen demons to vaporize with each hit. The members of the League's army, however, were immune.

Startled, Experion covered his head. "Where are those coming from?"

Oliver ran up to Experion and pointed toward the upper floors of the League's castle. "Look!"

Experion looked where Oliver was pointing and saw the each member of the League of Heroes shooting beams of energy out of a slow firing Gatling gun from one of the castle's balconies. "Of course! We're already outnumbered down here! Now they have an air advantage and could easily take out the rest of our demons!"

Five army members tried to attack Experion, but Oliver stuck out his hand and a bolt of lightning shot out of each finger, electrocuting the army members until they passed out.

Experion stared at Oliver. "Caduceo! I didn't know you could do that! Once I'm ruler of the universe, remind me to catalog your powers."

"What do we do?" Queen Oleena asked.

"Right." Experion pointed to Raven Angel. "Make more demons! Make as many as you can!"

"Okay, but I doubt I can summon more than a couple hundred right now." The Raven Angel closed his eyes and spread out his wings. " _Exercitusque daemoniorum mea! Surge, in profundum inferni! Et servies mihi! Tibi enim revelavi causam meam pugnabimus! Iterum salvus eris! Daemones resurgere ex inferno! Daemones resurgere ex inferno!_ _DAEMONES RESURGERE EX INFERNO!_ "

More demons began to claw their way out of the ground.

"Okay, Queen Oleena, I want you and the Knight of the Night to stay down here with the Raven Angel," Experion instructed. "Help the demons hold off the army."

"What about you?" Queen Oleena asked.

"Me, Caduceo, Darkstar, and the Annihilator will go after the League of Heroes." Experion saw Darkstar and pointed to him. "Hey you! Come with me!"

Darkstar looked over, then followed Experion, Oliver, and the Annihilator into the castle.

The main hallway of the castle had a floor made of white tile, but the walls were wooden and looked like they'd been there for centuries. Old-fashioned chandeliers hung from the ceiling, which was twenty feet from the ground.

After running down the main hallway for ten yards, Experion and the others stopped at a three way intersection. The new hallway had a more modern look: the walls were made of cement instead of wood and fancier chandeliers hung from the ceiling. Plus, the walls in the new hallway were painted white.

"How the heck do we get up to the balcony?" Experion growled.

The Annihilator pointed down the new hallway. "A guard."

Experion looked over and saw a guard standing about twenty feet from him. When the guard saw them, he immediately stiffened.

The Annihilator marched over to the guard and slammed him against the wall.

Experion slowly walked towards them. "Now, since you're a guard, I assume you'll be able to help us out. How do we get to the balcony where the League is?"

"I'll never tell you!" the guard snarled.

The Annihilator pushed his power cannon into the guard's stomach.

"You'd better rethink that answer." Experion was now standing behind the Annihilator.

The guard slowly blinked and then gulped. "Th-there's an elevator further down this hallway. Take it to the fifth floor, go to the main hallway on the fifth floor, and once you're there, go towards the front of the building. That…that should take you right to them."

"Now that's better." Experion walked past the Annihilator and the guard.

"What do you want me to do with the guard?" the Annihilator asked.

"Let him live," Experion said. "We can always come back for him if we find out that he lied to us."

The Annihilator shoved the guard to the ground.

Experion looked back over his shoulder. "Caduceo! Darkstar!" he called. "We need to go down this hallway and find an elevator!"

Darkstar rushed over to Experion and the Annihilator, but Oliver did not move.

Experion sighed and marched towards Oliver. "What's wrong with you, Caduceo? We have to go!"

Once he was close enough, Experion that noticed Oliver was staring at a 5x7 picture on the wall. The picture was of Skylar Storm.

At first, Experion was confused. Why did the League of Heroes have Skylar's picture on the wall of their headquarters? Then, he remembered.

Back when Experion and Skylar were still friends, she had won an essay contest on Caldera by submitting a paper she'd written about justice. Skylar had won two prizes: a meet and greet with the League of Heroes and a copy of the League's Ancient Spellbook. The only other existing copy of the Spellbook belonged to the current head of the League of Heroes.

The copy Skylar now has used to belong to Arachno, who was famous for saving the planet Lenelle from complete destruction. But when Arachno retired, he wanted the Ancient Spellbook to be passed on to a new, worthy owner. So the League of Heroes went to Caldera (the planet where Arachno was born) and hosted an essay contest, asking all contestants to write about the importance of justice. Since Skylar's was the best, she was deemed worthy enough to be the new owner of the Spellbook.

Experion noticed the date below the picture. October 5th, 2013. Just two days before she'd lost her powers to the Annihilator. The smiling Skylar in the picture had no idea what was coming her way.

"Skylar," Oliver whispered.

Experion smacked Oliver in the back of the head. "Stop that! We need to get to an elevator! You got that?"

Oliver slowly turned around and then nodded.

"Good." Experion led Oliver, the Annihilator, and Darkstar down the modern looking hallway.

* * *

Back in the Mighty Med basement, Horace was programming the inter-universe portal.

"Is it ready?" Kaz asked.

Horace turned around. "Almost. Now there are a few things I need to tell you about the machine. It only has the capability to open portals to the Marvel and DC universes. That being said, the person I send to the Marvel universe will be going to S.H.I.E.L.D. Central in New York City. There, you will meet Nick Fury, the man who formed the Avengers. The person I send to the DC Universe will be going to Central City to meet Barry Allen, aka The Flash. He is one of the founding members of the Justice League. The mission is simple: recruit the help of the Avengers and the Justice League. Like I said earlier, we need _all_ the help we can get."

"Ooh, I call Marvel!" Kaz said. "I've always wanted to meet Nick Fury!"

Skylar shrugged. "I guess I'll take DC."

"Excellent! Now, you two will need to be able to contact me once you complete your mission, so I'm going to give you these." Horace reached into his lab coat and handed Skylar and Kaz a pager.

Kaz frowned. "A _pager_? What is this? 1992?"

Skylar put her pager into her boot. "No, I think it's a good idea. Pagers are so ancient that nobody would think to track or bug them. This way, we can communicate privately."

Kaz tapped his pager. "How do you put apps onto this thing? I need to be able to post a selfie with me and Nick Fury onto snapchat so my friends know how cool I am!"

Skylar rolled her eyes. "Why don't you just use your phone?"

"Isn't it _obvious_?" Kaz said. "What if I'm sent to the Marvel Universe and it's 1992? They didn't have smartphones back then! _Duh_!"

Skylar crossed her arms. "Yet you could post snapchats on pagers in 1992?"

"Don't worry, the DC and Marvel universes I send you to should be within five years of the present day," Horace said. "And now it's time to go. The capsule on the left will open to the DC universe and the capsule on the right will open to the Marvel universe."

Skylar stepped into the capsule on the left and Kaz went into the capsule on the right. Both of them closed the door to their capsule.

Horace looked back and forth between the two capsules. "Good luck to the both of you. A lot is at stake here."

"No kidding," said Kaz. "Hopefully they won't arrest you while I'm gone."

Horace shook his head. "Trust me, the League of Heroes have much bigger problems to worry about right now. Now once you recruit the help we need, contact me right away so I can bring you back here. Remember, time is of the essence."

"We'll be quick about it," Skylar said. "Or, at least I will. After all, I am going to meet The Flash."

Horace nodded. " _Godspeed_!" He pressed a button on the teleporter. Blue gas filled Skylar's capsule and red gas filled Kaz's.

Once the gas was evaporated, Skylar and Kaz were gone.

* * *

The next thing Kaz knew, he was standing in a dimly lit room, facing a large computer screen.

"Wow," Kaz whispered. He pulled a chair to the keyboard under the computer screen and pressed the spacebar.

A password screen lit up on the computer monitor.

" _Hmmm_." Kaz typed in the word "password". After he hit enter, a buzz sounded, indicating he'd gotten the password wrong. "Danget, that always works!"

Suddenly, Kaz heard the sound of a door swing open behind him.

"You have five seconds to tell me who you are and what you're doing here!" a voice shouted.

Kaz jumped and whirled around to see Nick Fury standing in the doorway, pointing a gun at him.

 **What will Nick Fury do to Kaz? What will Skylar do when she gets to Central City? What will happen when Experion, Oliver, Darkstar, and the annihilator reach the balcony? Find out in Chapter 8 of** ** _The Rescue_** **.**

 **~Jameer14**


End file.
